Scroll wheel modules, as function adjustment buttons, are widely applied to electronic products. For example, a scroll wheel module may be used as a volume adjustment button or a screen brightness adjustment button, and the volume or the screen brightness of an electronic product may be adjusted merely by rolling a scroll wheel body of the scroll wheel module.
However, current electronic products are generally electronic products with a plurality of functions. Therefore, the electronic products are commonly provided with a plurality of function adjustment buttons. For ease of carrying, the electronic products gradually trends to be light, thin, and small, resulting in a small space for arranging the function adjustment buttons.
Therefore, a plurality of scroll wheel modules used as function adjustment buttons may generally be arranged together or in a row in a same space. One scroll wheel module corresponds to one encoder for function adjustment, so that when the plurality of scroll wheel modules with adjustment functions are designed or installed in a same space or area, problems such as a complex structure and difficult assembly are generated, which need to be resolved urgently.